1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clam type mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phones are portable, wireless telephone devices installed on conveyances or carried by a user. Clam type mobile phones are increasingly popular today. A conventional clam type mobile phone has a foldable cover to prevent the keypad from being touched by users. Furthermore, the foldable cover also protects the keypad and the screen from damage.
Generally, a clam type mobile phone has an elastic hinge mounted in the hinge seat thereof to enable the clam type mobile phone to be flipped open and closed. Accordingly, the hinge seat should be large enough to contain the elastic hinge. However, such a large hinge seat increases the size and the weight of the clam type mobile phone.
Moreover, because the elastic hinge is very expensive, the manufacturing cost of the clam type mobile phones is high as well. Considering modern users prefer light, small and cheap commercial mobile phones, the above mentioned problems seriously damage the market competitiveness of clam type mobile phones.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need to develop a clam type mobile phone to reduce the space occupied by the hinge seat, to have a cheaper price and to provide flipping open and close functions for manufacturers, sales and consumers.